Your Song
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Winner of the 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards for Best Tryan! And you can tell everybody, that this is your song...Troy wants to prove his love to Ryan...so he sings. SLASH! MxM! Don't like, don't read! R&R!


**Author's Note: Ok, guys here is another songfic. I'm using a song from **_Moulin Rouge_** called **_Your Song._ **I just love this song and that movie! If you're familiar with the movie then you know that Ewan McGregor sings it to Nicole Kidman. Oh and this Ryan and Troy, which means SLASH. So if you don't like it then just click the back button and read a Troyella story. So, I don't own the song, the movie or High School Musical. I just own this plot that's worth nothing. So, yeah please enjoy. **

* * *

Ryan and I were sitting in my bed, just lying in each others arms. His head was gently pressed against my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved it when we were like this. When we are together, alone, there are no worries. That's what I like. 

"Troy?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I said still running my fingers through his hair.

"When are we going to tell our friends about us?" He asked and it sort of caught me off guard. I sat him up so I could look at him.

"I thought that we were going to wait a little while longer." I said giving him a confused look.

He just sighed and said, "Troy, it's been almost a year."

Ryan's right, it has been almost a year. We got together last summer. I had confessed my feelings to him and he returned them. That was the happiest day of my life. He had wanted to tell our friends since New Years but I didn't want to. So he agreed to wait for when I was ready. I'm still not ready.

"Ryan, I know it's been almost year. It's just…you know this is hard for me." I said taking his hands in mine.

"It won't be that hard because I'll be right by your side when we tell them." He said freeing one of his hands and running it over my cheek.

"Ryan…"

"Please?" He said giving me a pleading look and I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I just…can't right now." I said placing my on his shoulder and he just shrugged it off.

"Then I can't do this anymore." He said getting off of my bed.

"What?" I said doing the same. "I love you Ryan."

"If you love me then you would come out to everyone." He said raising his voice a little.

"That's not fair!" I said raising my voice too.

"Well, it's not fair to me that I have to be kept in the dark!" He yelled. There was silence for a few moments and then he said, "If you can't prove to me that you really love me then we're through."

And with that he left.

I stared at the spot where he was standing only seconds before. I couldn't believe that Ryan thought that I didn't love him. If he wanted me to prove to him that I love him then that's what I will do.

The next day at school Ryan wasn't waiting for me in our usual secret spot. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't know what to do. I've never felt like this for someone and it hurts to know that I could lose the one that I really love. Then an idea struck me. All I needed was Kelsi and a song.

I found Kelsi during free period, sitting by herself in the music room. She was playing, what I was guessing, Beethoven on the piano. I walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped a little but smiled when she saw that it was me.

"Gosh Troy, you scared me!" She exclaimed and I laughed a little but then got serious when I remembered what I was there for.

"Kelsi, I need a favor from you." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"A favor from me?"

"Yes, you know how the end of the year talent show is next week right?" I asked and she nodded, so I continued, "Well, I need for you to play the piano for me."

"Sure Troy. What song do you need me to play?" She asked.

"Song? Let me get back to you with that. Don't worry I'll have it by tomorrow so we can start practicing." I said to her.

"Ok, just meet me back in here, same time tomorrow." She said smiling. I gave her a friendly hug and spent the rest of free period looking for a song. I had to search through all of music books that the Library had. I had no clue what I really wanted to sing so it took a bit longer looking through the books. I was looking through the last book when I found the perfect song.

"Ryan's going to love it." I whispered to myself.

For the rest of the week and up to the night before the talent show, I was practicing no-stop with Kelsi. My performance had to be perfect because if I blew it then I would probably lose Ryan and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is everyone out there?" I asked Kelsi. It was the night of the talent show and I had invited all of my friends, my mom and dad to the show. I had to ask tell Sharpay to bring Ryan since he wasn't talking to me.

"Yes, everyone is." She said smiling and then it faded a little, "Troy, why is this performance so special tonight?"

I didn't want to tell her so I said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

I was sat backstage listening to all of the performances. I was the last one since I signed up late. I was getting started to get nervous when the girl before me went on stage. I must have blanked out because before I new it Kelsi was telling me that it was our turn. I walked onto the stage while Kelsi sat behind the piano. I spotted Ryan sitting next to Sharpay. His concentration was on his hands, I guess he didn't even want to look at me. Hopefully this would change his mind.

"Um…this song I'm about to sing is for someone very important to me. Ryan, baby, you wanted me to prove my love, so here goes." Some of the audience gasped and I saw a look of shock on Ryan's face. I signaled Kelsi to start and I began singing.

**_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world _**

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

I held out the last note and then the song ended. The audience erupted in applause and cheers. I smiled to myself and I smiled over at Kelsi mouthing a thank you. I looked out in the audience to see that Ryan wasn't in his seat. I felt like I was going to cry but then looked over to see him walking on the stage towards me. He hugged me tight and then loosened his grip to look at me.

"Troy, that was amazing." He whispered to me.

"Anything for you." I whispered back and leaned in and kissed him. This made the audience cheer even louder.

"I love you." I said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think? I hope that you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
